


Outgrowing

by GoldTitaniumArmour



Series: Burning Desire [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, COVID-19, Chubby bucky barnes, Coronavirus, Fat Admirer Tony Stark, Fat Bucky Barnes, Fat Character, Feedism, M/M, Measurments, Outgrowing Clothes, Quarantine, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Size Difference, Trans Bucky Barnes, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Weight Gain, fat admiration, fat kink, fat positivity, ish, measuring, mobility issues, ssbhm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldTitaniumArmour/pseuds/GoldTitaniumArmour
Summary: Bucky Barnes is so ready to finally return to work, if only for the day. Too bad that after almost a year of staying home, getting takeout, and avoiding clothes, none of his work clothes come even close to fitting.Tony on the other hand, is having a fantastic time with this.(Mind the tags!)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Burning Desire [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869562
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Outgrowing

Bucky frowned, annoyed at his favorite button-up for refusing to stretch over the wide expanse of his belly. He hadn't worn it almost a year because of quarantine but to his surprise, he was finally being asked to come into the office the next day to share his new idea to an investor in person. Apparently, this new investor refused to meet over Zoom, and Bucky's employer wasn't about to risk losing so much money regardless of the risk to anyone's health. 

Bucky groaned and estimated that there was around a three or four-inch gap between the two sides of the shirt, and faced the reality that there was absolutely no way it was going to fit, no matter what he did. He shrugged his arms out of the sleeves, checked the tag, and tossed it in the bed. Maybe Tony would take it as a lounge shirt or something. Bucky's mood brightened at the thought of his already adorably short boyfriend dwarfed by his old 2XL shirt. 

He was sure his nice jeans wouldn't fit either, but he supposed he had to check. Bucky grabbed what he vaguely recalled as being his loosest-fitting pair and waddled over to the bed-and god, it really was a waddle now wasn't it? He could even feel his calves squishing past each other with every step-and let himself fall onto the mattress. 

He paused a moment for his whole body to stop swaying with the abrupt movement before dropping the jeans to the floor in front of him. Bucky inched his feet into the pant legs and gradually wiggled them up until they were around his knees. Then he was finally able to reach over his mountain of belly fat to grab the waistband, then heave himself off the bed and, panting from the effort, pull them up to his waist.

Bucky had been doing this with his sweatpants for... he wasn't sure actually. Probably five or six months. He had nearly tipped over multiple times trying to put them on standing up since his center of gravity was changing so much so quickly. Tony had watched this one day and after he managed to stop laughing, he suggested that Bucky just sit. So he did from then on, assuming that when quarantine lifted (which had been 'any day now' for months, if you listened to the news) he'd go back to his normal way of doing things. 

But he never did and soon after, Bucky realized that leaning over his stomach, forcing it to squish into both his thighs and his chest, which in turn tried to suffocate him, was wildly uncomfortable. It made it hard to breathe and honestly, he couldn't really reach his ankles anymore, his frankly massive arms having to room to get far enough. So he'd come up with this current method, which he had quickly adjusted to. Besides, it seemed to get Tony really worked up which Bucky was hardly complaining about. 

But that's what he normally did. This time, as he stood there catching his breath, he realized they were skin-tight at his lower thighs and were resolutely refusing to go any higher. Okay, so maybe he'd have to go up more than one size. He kicked off the stubborn denim and lumbered out into the living room in just boxers. At least those fit, barely, since he'd accidentally bought them in a far too large size in the first place. 

Tony was half asleep on the couch, head lolling to the side. Bucky flopped onto his side of the couch, marked with an indent the shape of his absurdly large ass. He winced as the wood of the couch legs creaked threateningly but thankfully it stopped. It was sure to collapse at some point, but it looked like that day would not be today. What did break, however, was his boxers. Apparently he'd spoken too soon on that one, because he heard a loud ripping sound as he sat, and Bucky knew that the moment he stood up again half of his ass would be on display. 

The loud noise must've woken up Tony, because he shushed Bucky and let out a loud groan as he sat up and stretched, joints popping and cracking satisfyingly. Tony woke up a lot quicker when he blinked away the morning bleariness and realized that his boyfriend was, in fact, very naked. He grinned lecherously at Bucky. 

"I love the way you think, Bucky-Bear..." Tony winked at Bucky, poorly, in what Bucky was sure was supposed to sound like a seductive tone. It was made just adorable by the slow yawn Tony let out after. 

"...I'm wearing underwear, Tony. And I actually have something to ask you." Bucky responded dryly, having clued into Tony's train of thought. 

Tony raised an eyebrow, and poked at Bucky's love handle and watched it jiggle before the fat settled back into place. "Babe, I can't exactly tell that you're wearing anything, you've got an awful lot covering it."

Bucky sighed, realizing that Tony was correct. Despite the boxers going to his mid-thigh, his belly and sides covered any hint of the fabric when he was sitting now. 

"I think that's pretty hot..." Tony murmured into Bucky's ear, having climbed into his lap while Bucky was lost in thought. 

Bucky let out a startled laugh. Of course Tony would think that. Bucky was continuously surprised by Tony's attraction with his fat in particular, especially his belly... He'd always found it an attractive quality in himself but hardly expected anyone else to agree. Bucky shook his head, wanting to get back on track. 

Bucky playfully hit Tony on the arm and rolled his eyes. "Relax for a sec, ya horndog. I actually had a reason for coming in here. I have to go clothes shopping and wondered if you wanted to come to the mall with me. In disguise, 'course."

Tony blinked. He was under the impression Bucky avoided shopping at all costs. Personally, he liked it quite a lot, the anonymity and normalcy of it all, but Tony understood why others didn't. 

Watching Tony's confused expression, Bucky flushed bright red at what he was about to admit. 

"I kinda... grew out of all my clothes. By a lot. I have'ta go get at least a new button-up and jeans for my meeting tomorrow." Bucky avoided eye contact, feeling inexplicably embarrassed, and even more inexplicably enjoying the feeling.

"Oh r-really?" Tony asked, the rasp in his voice definitely no longer just remnants of sleep. Then a stroke of his customary genius struck. "I think that we should measure you first. You know, get a feel for exactly how fat you got, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> This will definitely be updated and finished at some point!! There was a personal emergency the day after I wrote this though so... possibly not for a bit. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome! Or just a "!! nice fic" :D


End file.
